Rivality
by Kyoko Nagasato
Summary: Sakura lives a normal student life; if being an elite student can even be normal; until some transferred students arrive at the school and change everything. Will her hear be stollen by one of the new attraction at the school? Or maybe betrail her friends... (my first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1: Trasferred

I do not own Naruto (but I wish I do). Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The school has a specific hierarchy; everyone knows where they belong and does not question it. At the top: the elite of the school. Only a few students can hope to be part of it. The most fortunate of the town are obviously at the top of the school but not because of their personality. I guess that the size of their wallet helped them to be on top. After all, what is the point of having money if it is not to have privileges? I am probably the only one that did not bought my way in. I won my status with my natural personality, or that what I want to think but my friendship with Ino must have helped in some ways.<p>

We always lived next to each other and grow up inseparable. Sooner or later I have been invited to all parties in the town and I have met a lot of people there, made myself a reputation and a name. I was known as the friendly friend of Ino at first but then, once I was in the place, I was known as Sakura. And most of all, people like me for who I was.

Then comes the school's population: the mass. The mass is composed by the normal people. Most of them are either wanna be or plain people; the ones that sit with you in class or eat at the cafeteria at the next table. Most of my friends stand there, in the enormous flow of students. Naruto, Shikamaru and all the others…

At last comes the misfits. The few who does not fit in the school hierarchy are grouped together. They either did not find friends or just were not meant to be part of the school life. I personally don't know any of them. I think I have never had the opportunity to talk to one of them either. Life at school is hard for them; they are ignored and bullied. The shame of the school…

Even if I was technically in the elite and above all, I have some duty and obligation. Especially toward Ino. She was the one that introduced me to this life so I must not make her look stupid or still her spot in the light. She knew that I did too. We never talked about it but it was an unspoken agreement. After all she was my friend. That is why this morning I did not take the bus to go to school but the Ino's car that was waiting outside with a driver standing next to the open door like every morning since the first day of high school.

**- Good morning miss. **

I nodded as I enter the vehicle. Ino was beautiful as always even wearing the school uniform. Her pale blond hair was tide back in a ponytail, leaving one of her eyes free from her rebellious bangs. She smiled at me and great me with her daily gossip review. The knowledge of who did what was her speciality since she was probably the one that started half of the rumors in school. True or not, the school's rumors were not one of my interests. Except maybe the ones that concerned me. The ride seemed to me to take forever. Even the conversation about Ino's love life would not hold my attention for long. Today's gonna be a long day.

Arriving to school, the car dropped us to the front gate. I took my school books and jumped out of the car. First period: history. Great. Maybe I would be able to take a nap in the back of the classroom. If only…

Sitting in the back I've noticed that the mass was unusually noisy for a Thursday morning. I was too tired to even try to listen to their conversations. I would know what it is about before noon anyway; girls are the best spies in the world and they don't really care if we are interested in the gossip to just let it out.

**- Some transferred students... **

**- No way!**

**- Ya, and I heard that they have transferred from a school that has a bad reputation. **

**- Oh! You think they are some kind of bad boys?**

**- I hope so. **

I've listen those two girls I did not know the names giggle for a few minutes. Transferred students? In the middle of the year, hard. And with a bad reputation already… that is going to be interesting.

And there, they were two new faces that I did not recognize. One tall blond that remind me of Ino and the other one was smaller, with red hair; red like blood. They stood awkwardly next to Kakashi sensei, waiting for the class to get silent.

**- Class… here are Deidara and Sasori, your new comrade. Be nice to them. You two you can sit in the back, right beside Sakura. The girl with pink hair that seems to prefer to sleep in class than to get educated. **

I sight, and stretched my back. No chance to sleep after that. I took a good look at the new students that will sit next to me for the rest of the year. All I could tell was that they did not seem to be happy. Their eyes were cold as ice and did not look at me straight in the eyes. They sat in silence and glared at their desks the all period; not noticing that all the girls were fixing them blushing. For sure their attitude made them popular in a minute or less.

The bell rang and everyone went outside for the second period. For me: gym. Which I will not go of course. Being the elite I could spend my time at the lounge reserved for us. Ino would be there for sure, she is in my gym class; well she is supposed to be. I don't remember her going to a single class that implies to sweat; which includes the biology laboratories.

The lounge was empty as expected. We took place in the sofas and started the gossip session. For once I was interested in the subject: the transferred students. According to Ino, there were more than two transferred in the school. Apparently she did not have one of them in her first class. I knew something that she did not; I had seen two of them already.

**- Tell me, tell me, tell me. How do they look like?**

**- Well…** I started, **one is tall and blond. Cute face and blue eyes. He's name is Deidara and he is sitting next to me. The other, small red hair with dark eyes. I can't tell much, they are not the talkative type.**

**- Then you will have to dig this out. I need details, and more important, I need a boyfriend. **

She sure needs one as do I. The only pretender I have is Naruto, my childhood friend; which I do not attend to date. Some new faces will be new opportunities to get a boyfriend, one that did not know me since kindergarten. Our conversation drifted to our plans for senior years and after until the bell rang announcing lunch time. We walked to the cafeteria while looking for the new faces. We wanted to see what the transferred students looked like.


	2. Chapter 2: Invitations

We were curious and our curiosity was satisfied early at lunch time. Like every day, the elite students had the privileged to be served first. Our plates were waiting at the end of the line; we just had to take it, no need for us to pay. Food like everything else was free. Sometimes I feel bad for my friends that don't get those privileges; even more when I know how hard it is to live all alone like Naruto.

With my plate I split up with Ino. She will sit with her friends from the elite, and I with my neighbourhood's friends. Hinata-chan always keeps a sit for me to sit next to her. She is so shy that it seems sometimes that she don't talk at all. The entire school is aware that she is in love with Naruto; except him. I love eating with them; they make me feel like a normal teenager, not one part of the elite. We don't really talk about my status; we just goof around the school.

When I sit, I hear them talking about going out this Friday. Something big; most of the school will be there. Our own version of homecoming but celebrating… well whatever is worth celebrating; our tradition.

**This year, I'm I charge of the beverages, and my brother owes me one. So alcohol ! **

**Really Shikamaru, awesome. This year won't suck after all,** says Tenten.

**So, who's coming?** I asked.

They all looked at me with an amused look. Of course everyone has been invited; well almost everyone. The misfits have been spared of an invitation, but my concern was elsewhere. I wondered if the new students would be talked into the party.

**Guys, have you seen the new transferred students?**

**Well,** Naruto started, **we had one of them in my math class. The weird one with scars. Can't remember his name. **

**There were three of them in my first class**, mumbled Hinata. **Itachi, Hidan, and Kisame.**

**Oh my god, did I just hear Hinata-chan talk?**

At Naruto's comment she turned redder than the walls of the cafeteria. It happens every times Naruto talks to her or when he mentions her name or when she mentions his name. Really cute.

**Should we invite the new guys?** Asked Shikamaru.

**Sure but they don't seem that social, I mean they did not even talked during class**. Answered Neji.

**Mmm… Sakura, you go ask them**. Decided Naruto.

**Why me! **

**Cause your part of the elite; they can't refuse a demand from you. Just this time, us your status for us. You do that and you'll get a favour from us. **

I looked at them; they obviously did not want to go and talk to the new guys as much as do. But they were right on this; my status would get us a better chance to get them to come at the party. And I could have an excuse to get to know them better. I imagine the face of Ino when I'll tell her that I have more details on them than her.

The bell rang a few minutes after announcing third period. I walked the hallways with Neji and Hinata-chan; both of them where in my Math class. Arriving in the classroom, we sat as usual in the back. Everyone knew that those places were reserved for us as well as the desk next to me. It was the only thing that could block the view from the window; and I liked looking out, doing every things but maths. Not that I don't like Maths, but the teacher don't motivate me to do anything in class.

But from now the window will not be at sight for a long time. A serious looking guy was sitting at the desk next to mine. Looking tall, dark hair and dark eyes; fixing his hands like the two others I've seen in history.

**His name is Itachi, good luck.** Whispered Hinata.

**Ya, do it now**. Said Neji while pushing me toward the said Itachi.

When I arrived next to him, he looked at me with the same cold I've felt before.

**Hi, I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you. **

…

I looked around; people were sitting at their desk, not caring what we were doing. In the corner of my eyes I saw Hinata-chan and Neji giving me the thumbs up in signs of encouragement.

**My friends and most of the school are doing a party tomorrow. We want you to come along; the others transferred can come too. I heard that you all come from the same school so… **

**We'll think about that,** he said.

**Well, we are going at the beach. You won't be able to miss us. **

The mass of students on the small beach is hard to miss. Last year we were so packed that most of us were in the water. In the cold, we had most of the people sick for a week; but it was worth the fever. This year, the beach will be our own, no one to bother us. Naruto went there for a few days to prepare the place. Plus a park opened soon so we could count on that space to hang out. Itachi did not seem really interested to come or even to talk about the party to his friends. Oh well, I've done my part. I went back to my sit and looked to Neji.

**Done my part. The rest depends on him. **

The door shut and the teacher started the class. I tried to not look in the direction of the window; in his direction now. I would not want to look like the type of girl than stalk the guys. It is kinda creepy. I concentrated all the class on Maths and now understand why no one here likes this class. If we pay close attention on the class, we can see that even the teacher don't know what he's doing.

I spent the last period wondering around the school. The literature class is not one of my favorite and since I have no one to talk there, I rather spend an hour and half on a bench doing my homework. I know that today was supposed to be the group assignment explanation and the group formation but I decided to not even bother. No one wants to pair up with a chronic "I rather be elsewhere than here"; in the best case scenario I'll be alone for the project. If not, I'll probably be with a misfit or a transferred…


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare?

Thank's for reading.

I do not own Naruto or any of the charcters.

* * *

><p>Friday was the worst day ever. I don't even know why I bothered to go to some of my classes; most of the students were not there anyway and those who went were too excited to be concentrated. The coming night was the main talk in the entire school; but no sign of the transferred. No one knew if they were coming or not. Even those that I met in today's class did not seem excited or concerned by the agitation of the students. They did not seem to be capable of any emotions except seriousness and cold.<p>

First period: biology with Hidan; the one with silver hair which I doubt it is his natural color. Not talking, not looking at anyone and reply sharply at anyone that bother him; even the teachers. Second period: art with Deidara and Sasori. They left the class early saying that they knew about art better than anyone here. Third period: integrative project with Pain and apparently the only girl; Konan. They did not talk to anyone but themselves; I don't even think they know what the class is about.

Last period: literature. I sat early in class today. Since I did not come yesterday I must know what happened and receive the assignment. I borrowed the paper form the one sitting beside me; apparently it was an oral exposition about one author, in group of two. The due date was to be confirm but most likely for next week. Apparently I won't have the satisfaction to work alone. A partner has been assigned to me. So I waited to see with who I would have to work.

The class started with the eternal sarcasm of the English teacher. Apart from missing some classes now and then I've never did something to deserve his hate. I was never cut talking to someone else; I never handed in my homework late; never asked for an extension… but every sharp comments or sarcasms was directed towards me; and today was no exception.

**- Happy to see that you remember that you are registered in this class Miss Haruno. Can we all know why you felt like last class was not important enough to attempt?**

**- I was sick.** I answered like usually.

**- Oh! This mysterious sickness again? You should really do see a doctor to know why it is my class that triggers you said sickness. Anyway, you'll be paired for the assignment with Deidara. I think you two go perfectly together. **

I looked around the class to see where my new partner was sitting but could not find him. Maybe he went home? I started to think that going home was after all a good idea. I still could ask to go to the toilet and never come back; or fake sickness. It was not the perfect plan but it was good enough to get the hell out. I was preparing my things when someone knocked on the door. Deidara entered the room without permission to do so and went to his desk. We could all feel the shock of the teacher. Tension was in the air.

**- Thanks to you to join the class, but it starts half an hour early. Why are you late?**

**- Got lost**, he said indifferently.

**- Well perhaps I should give you a GPS. Anyway, open your book at the page 394.**

I guess that my partner is as careless as me. I wonder how he will behave while working with me on the project. Will he be distant, not say anything; will I have to do the project on my own after all. I mean, guys don't really care if there is someone else to do the job. Right?

The rest of the class just stared at both of us in silence the all class. They were used to my defection regarding this subject in particular but now that there were another student that act like me… it seems that I would not be the only one to get the legendary sarcasm of Hiruka sensei.

The end of the class was a relief. I could not take another stare of everyone. I took my books and shoved them in my bag. I just want to leave the school and be home to get ready for the coming night. I almost was at the door when someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned and saw that it was Deidara that was holding me back. He looked confused, like if he did not plan to grab me. I turned and waited for an explanation.

**- I just wanted to know… since we're partner for the assignment; how do you want to do it?**

**- Well you can choose the topic, I don't really mind. For the rest, we'll see that after the week-end. Now excuse me but I'm hurry. **

**- Ya tonight's party…**

**- Are you coming? **I asked.

They did not answer clearly when I invited them to go out with us. Maybe I will have a better chance asking my new found partner knowing he will be stuck with me for the next week.

**- Some of us decided to go. I'm not sure yet. **

**- Okay, well I'll maybe see you there. **

I saw Ino in the corner; waiving at me and yelling at me. I walked up to meet her and we walked together to her car that was waiting at the front of the school. We went to her place because she had to have all her cloth with her in order to decide what to wear. I chose to wear a simple and comfy outfit; black jeans and a red shirt that according to Ino was really feminine and made me look attractive. Whatever, I'll probably wear my hoody anyway. Shoes: my red Converse. Ino went for the ocean blue dress and black high hills. We waited a lot of time doing our makeup and doing our hair. After hours of preparations, we were finally ready to go out.

It was near the end of the afternoon and the sun was almost down by the time we arrived at the beach. Ino and I were one of the first to arrive along with Hinata and her cousin. Some of the elite students were supposed to come and spare some time with the school's mass. Even our good friend Gaara will come join us; which was a special event since he is not the type of person that goes to social event. Or even see people outside the school.

The place looked amazing. The guys really put effort into it. The beach has been arranged in three parts: at the left was the parking lot with Naruto's car and the speakers playing music to the maximum volume. There was a lot of room left for everyone's cars and even more. At the right were two tables with drinks and chips. I've been told that more food was in the way; like in every party everyone brings something to share. And at the center of the beach were the bonfire and enough wood to get it burn all night long. The bonfire was the reason why everyone was coming and it has been like that for years.

We lit the fire as soon the sun disappeared beyond the sea. Most of us were here and started on drinking. I was staying mostly with Ino, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Shoji, Lee and Tenten. We were all goofing around and started to play the dumbest game Ever. A party cannot be a party if we don't play truth or dare.

**- Naruto, truth or dare?** Started Tenten.

**- Well since I always say the truth I'll take dare. **

**- You have to kiss Hinata. **She said laughing.

**- What, that is not fair.** **What if she does not want to kiss me?**

We all started to laugh. Of course she wants to kiss you, Baka. Hinata was as red as my shirt and tried to hide her face in her hands while mumbling something. After a good ten minutes of debating on should Naruto kiss Hinata and where, he actually managed to give her a small kiss on the cheek; which was enough emotion for the poor Hinata that seems to be on the verge of passing out.

**- Okay, now Sakura. Truth or Dare? **Asked Ino.

**- Dare. **

She paused for a minute and looked around for my victim of an embarrassing dare. It took her another minute to find what I should do. I could tell that it would not be pleasing; she had the biggest evil smile on her face and laugh a bit at her own thought.

**- You have to go and convince those two to play with us. If you don't succeed you will have to give me that hoody. I'm a bit cold. **

I looked where she was pointing and saw Itachi and Hidan standing by the fire with a drink in their hands. Great, I probably won't succeed at bringing them to playing a stupid game. But in another hand they came here to meet people; I might be able to trick them somehow. So I slowly walk to them and stood next to them; looking at the fire.

**- So… you two came. **

**- Ya, but I don't think it was a good idea, **said Itachi.

**- How's that? **I asked.

**- Well everyone is looking at us like we don't belong there and no one dares to talk to us. **Replied Hidan. He was looking at me like if I was stupid to not have seen that.

**- That is probably because you're SO approachable. **I said sarcastically. **Anyway, come with me, I'll present you some people like that you cannot say that no one's talking to you. **

I did not let them the time to reply and went back to my friends. They all looked surprised to see that the two guys were following me. I started to introduce Hidan and Itachi to everyone. They seemed pleased to be finally talking to people, even sharing a beer with us.

**- So Itachi**, said Naruto, **truth or dare?**

**- Oh, I'm not playing. **

**- If you refuse to play you will have to drink the "mortal cocktail", it is basically a drink made of all alcohol we can find; which is disgusting.** Explained Neji.

**- I guess I'll go with truth then. **

**- Easy one; how did you met Hidan?**

**- He tried to kill me when we were younger. **He said with no anger in his voice.

**- He tried to kill you and you're his friend? ** I said.

**- Well yes. We were always fighting and one day we just started to hang out together. **

**- Does he still try to kill you? **Joked Naruto.

**- Sometimes when he is angry,** he answered, **you… Neji if I remember well. Truth or dare? **

We continued to play like this for another hour. We laugh so hard when Gaara had to ask a random girl to go out with him and she said yes. He kept trying to find out what her name was without succeeding. The red hair girl in question was in heaven, Gaara was popular in school and she would be the first one to actually hang out with him as his girlfriend.

**- Okay,** said Hidan, **last one. Itachi, Truth or dare.**

**- I'll take dare, you always ask mean questions.** He replied.

**- Fine, you have to dance a slow with one of the girls here. **

All the guys started to laugh and I looked at all the girls. None of them looked thrilled to go dancing; except maybe Ino that did not looked sure at all for another reason. With years of experiences I could tell that she was more worrying about her shoes and the probability that he will step on it than actually go and dance. Without saying a word Itachi grabbed my hand and dragged me off where people were dancing. The music was not slow at all and it made the moment even worst. He came close to me and looked at me in the eyes. He did not look at me with the same cold glare as he did at school. He even was smiling at me. I could feel my cheeks blushing and I could not figure out if it was because of him or the alcohol. Anyway the way he looked at me made me want to know more about him.

**- Can I ask you something?** I said.

**- Sure. **

**- Why do you seem distant at school? You always stare at people with a cold look in your eyes…**

**- Can you keep a secret? **

- … **I can. **

He pushed me closer to him and leaned over. He started to whisper in my ear; like if what he was going to say could mean trouble for both of us. With his hand, he pushed back my hair to be sure I'll understand his words. I could feel his breath on my neck and his cheek pressing on mine; making me blush even more.

**- We had a bad reputation at our last school, and we have been expulsed. So now we are in probation. We can't really do as we want. That is why we prefer to not get along with people. We don't want to get into trouble again. **

**- What happened? What have you done to be expulsed? **

**- I'm not telling you, yet. **

The music went down; the song was over so was our discussion. He went back to Hidan and they said good-bye to everyone. As they were leaving I still wonder what they could have done to be expulsed form they school. I did not talk to our conversation to anyone, keeping the secret; even to Ino which was frustrated to have not been picked to dance. The party went on for a few more hours until my friends and I decided to go home. Neji, Tenten and a few others were going to come back in the morning to clean everything up and would inherit the left over as well as the alcohol still untouched. As for me, I would spend my morning sleeping and rethink the all night to make sense of Itachi's words.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. It was bigger than the other chapters so if you liked it Review it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath and Meeting

Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot. It's great to see that you like it.

Enjoy even if it is a bit short. the next one will be longer I promise.

* * *

><p>I spent my all weekend doing absolutely nothing with my life. I must say that the pounding in my head did not help me to be productive. I usually don't drink a lot, but when I do I always end up sick for a few days. This was not the case for the rest of the school apparently. Even if the first class have not started yet, the school was noisy. Everyone was talking about the party and the rumors began to flow around. The new one was about the dance I had to do with Itachi. Opinions were diverging on that. Most of the students think that we are in couple now, the rest (meaning my friends who know the truth) think that it's funny how a simple situation can become ironic. And it could not be more ironic that today is Monday and that my first class is Math; with Itachi sitting at the desk next to me.<p>

He seems to be amused by the situation. I could feel his look even if I was focused on the class. And he did not seem to be bother by the rumors about us, which is kept alive by his attitude towards me. For once he did not have that cold look on his face. I even could think that he had emotions going on there. But worst of all I could not keep myself thinking about the way he talked to me that night; the way he whispered in my hear. Even the memory of that moment still makes me blush and a bit curious too. He did not really answer my questions; which makes me even more eager to know what's going on…

The day was going to be a really long day. Many students were not in class; too sick to go to school; and it bothered the teachers. Unfortunately I could not sleep on my desk like every Monday morning. If I was not spotted by an angry teacher it was a classmate that was asking for my own version of the party. Why people leave me be. Even if it was true and that I finally get a boyfriend; what's the matter. Why people are obsessed with my private life? On top of that the elite students were asked to stay after school for duty. All I wanted was to go home after class and rest in my room.

"IMPORTANT ANOUNCING." There were something big coming; last time the direction asked all of us to meet after school was to introduce me as the new member of the elite. If our group accept more members we would not be called a "restricted group" anymore. We would become more of a "school club" than rewarded students. I sat with Ino and Gaara in our lounge. The elite count at the moment about 10 students and the truth is that in that small room we feel crowed. We don't hang out all together because most of the older members stay in their corner; they don't like to talk to us "the newbies". Being the last person to enter the group I knew that we would have to make a good welcoming to our new members. Yes, it was not one but three new people that we would have to take in: Sasori, Hidan and Konan.

Apparently, their families are powerful and riche where they come from. They did not have this kind of attention back then and seems to not give a damn about what was going on here. Those three looked as bored as us. Good news; they already have the attitude.

After the school director's speech, we all welcomed our new members. Quite frankly, none of us knew that they were eligible to the elite class. The news was spreading even faster than gossips; probably because we had proof. I got few text messages from Hinata asking me if it was real but before I could answer a hand was in the way.

**- Hi. I. Am. Konan.** She said quite nervously.

**- Hi I'm Sakura, this is Ino and Gaara.**

**- Sakura… The girl who invited us to a party?**

**- Ya…** I said remembering that most of them did not come. The meeting was over and we stared to head back home. **Well, see you later.**

**- Ya see you in class**, Ino said, **don't be shy and sit with us if you want**. I did not know if she told that to Konan or to the two guys standing behind her.

And we were of in Ino's car. The ride was not long; about ten mins in the traffic but it seemed longer than usual. She was thrilled by the meeting we just had. She was planning on some initiation tasks and pranks for the coming weeks, months, years… I did not pass through those tasks since we are friends and because no one but her could think about something like this. I was happy to find my house beside the car and the promise of my bed waiting for me.

**- Hey Sakura,** she stared with a low voice. **Do ****you… find the new guys attractive? Because they look interested in you.**

I could not be more unprepared for that question. Attractive? Well they are not ugly… not at all. But still, her question was deeper than that. Was I interested in them? I could not tell. The sound of her question was bringing back the feeling of Itachi's breath on my neck' making me blush.

**I don't know**. That is all I could manage to answer her before running in my room and lay in my bed.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading it. Please review it and tell me what you think of it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Flirting Tactics

OMG I'm so sorry I could not update earlier. I hope you'll like this chapter.

I still do not own the manga... sadly

Thanks for the reviews :P

* * *

><p>The meeting on Monday was the first even of the week. My English project was not even started and the due date was set on the end of the week. I agreed with Deidara to meet after school to talk, start and finish that damn thing. The subject: a local author. Our town is not big enough to have a local celebrity. On the few that actually write poems or texts when they are not drunk only a few of them could be studied. Everyone would have the same boring project and if I could not make a miracle so do us. Naruto would also be with us. He had some late homework to do and some quite atmosphere would be welcome. This is why at the end of the day I've found two blond head waiting against my locker. They were not really talking to each other but did not look uncomfortable. Once I arrived at my locker and took my things, we all decided to go at my house. Staying at school was too depressing and Naruto did not want to hang out at his place. His uncle was home and he is kind of awkward with everyone who dares to pass the door.<p>

We had to walk a bit until we arrived home. At my door, Ino was waiting with her school stuff.

**- Hey nerds. I'll join you for your study session. **

**- Fine, but you have to be quite until we are done**. said Naruto.

**- Then I will say nothing for the rest of the week if I'm waiting for you. **

It went on and on until we all sat in my room. I sat in front of Ino to keep an eye on her; she is not the type to do her work in group. She is probably here to mess around and have some fun while we work. I took my laptop and started to search who in town is a writer of some sort. Deidara was no use since he did not know the town better than me and Ino. We spent almost an hour looking up until I completely gave up. Most of the local writers are either into dark stuff which cannot be presented in class. The other half did not write anything except their testament for the last 50 years.

**- Ne, Sakura-chan I don't understand this maths problem. Help me please… **

**- Fine Naruto… wait, isn't your uncle a writer? **

**- I guess, don't tell me you read those books Sakura-chan. They're horrible books…**

**- Wait**, said Deidara. **What kind of books does he write? **

**- My uncle is Jiraiya; he is the author of the Icha Icha series. **

**- We cannot work on those books but I guess that I must have written another book before those one. One that does not talk about how to pick-up women. **

Deidara and I took our books and everything we needed to go find Jiraiya. I knew that Naruto and he lived together in a small studio near school. We would be done in an hour or so and I was impatient to finish that project. I don't really like group project, especially when I'm paired with someone that does not really talk. I know that he could not really help with the research but I could not stop feeling like I was doing everything here. I just hope that he will be useful later on…

After ten minutes of walking in silence we arrived at the studio. I knocked on the door and a voice asked me who was I. I've never met Naruto's uncle before and I hoped that he would be willing to help us for our homework. I did not have the time to answer that Deidara said: "**we're Naruto's friend; we need to talk to you for a second." **The door opened a bit, the man behind was just staring at us, not really sure if he wanted to let us in or not. From where I was I could only see some long white hair. I never thought that Naruto was living with an old person… The door opened and he led us in. I was surprised, Jiraiya did not look more that 45 years even with his white hair; I guess he bleaches it…

**- So your Naruto's friends… what's your name? **he asked.

**- I'm Sakura and he's Deidara.**

**- Ho, the famous Sakura… Naruto talks about you all the time. So how can I help you? **

**- Well, **I started,** you're a writer and we need to write an essay on a local author. However we can't really talk about the Icha Icha books. Did you write other books aside those one? **

**- A school project… well there is a book… it's not a best seller but I guess it does not matter, right. **

He handed us a small book; it was old and dusty. I doubt that someone read it for the last couple years but it was in good condition; actually it was in perfect condition; no pages were folded on the corner, there were no trace of dirty fingerprint or accidental spiting water on it. "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" it says on the red cover of the book. As a habit I start reading the first page, completely forgetting about where I was. I could hear some mumbles around me; Deidara was asking information to do the project, taking notes and discussing with Jiraiya. We spent maybe 15minutes in the studio but I could not really tell, the book was not the best book I ever read but it was not the worst either. Suddenly Deidara started to shake my shoulder; we had to go.

- **Deidara-kun, do you want a copy of the Icha Icha book? I know that it is only sell to adults but if you want I could give you a copy...**

-** Thanks but no thanks. I don't need them.** he said with a big smile while Jiraiya nodded.

_Great now they are discussing flirting techniques._

I handed back the book to its author but he refused to take it.

**- You can keep it for a while and finish it if you want. I won't be reading it anyway. **

**- Can I ask a last question? The main character… **

**- Yeah, Naruto's father decided to name his son like the main character of my first book. Which he called "the best book I've ever read". **

*** Back home ***

We divided the work between us two; he would write the paper and I would proof read it. I was not really enjoying the fact that I would have to wait until he was done because Ino and Naruto left while we were out; probably bored to wait for us to return. I was then alone with Deidara typing fast on my computer; still in silence…

**- So… you did not come at the party last week… **

**- I was busy. **He answered. **Hidan and Itachi went anyway…**

**- I thought it would have been cool to see all of you to get to know you.**

He looked at me from behind my computer with a smile.

**- What's the smile for? **I asked.

**- Why do you want to know us?**

**- Cause I'm curious… look everybody knows everybody here. I just want to get to know you. **

**- Well making up rumors about us won't get you anywhere. **I could sense a bit of humor here but still he was serious.

**- Excuse me, **I said sarcastically, **next time I will make rumors about you, don't be jealous. **

**- I'm not jealous, **he started even more sarcastically, **I'm just disappointed that the first rumor that circulates was not about me. **

We both started to chuckle.

**- Well if there are any rumors about you and me tomorrow we'll have to blame Ino. She's the queen of the gossip network. **

He nodded with a smile and gave me the computer. The essay was well written and I could not improve it.

Of course the next day rumors were already launched. I was now a whore and Deidara and Itachi were fighting to win my heart.


	6. Chapter 6: Rumor has it

If i owned Naruto i would not write fanfiction...

* * *

><p>I did not want to be in the middle of the school's drama. It always seemed to me that it was trouble for nothing; but know the reality appeared to be even worse. I could not go anywhere without being followed by crazy people who wanted to know what was really happening with me. Of course if I told the truth I was seen as a liar, and if I ignored them I was hiding something. The only moment of peace I could get was in the elite's lounge. Most of the members did not pay attention to me in order to be left alone themselves. They probably did not want to be part of the rumors concerning my love life as much as I. The only person which seemed happy about my situation was the one who took care of spreading the gossips. "Don't worry, being popular is not the end of the world. See, I'm not dead and so will you… Just enjoy the fame." Famous for what exactly? Talking to guys… would it be the biggest achievement of my life for now on?<p>

It was Wednesday morning and the room was empty for my biggest relief. I went to school a bit earlier than usual to do my late homework in the calm that I needed. No one would show up until noon or so to enjoy lunch in the comfy sofa of ours. It took me only a few minutes to lose interest in the assignments and to loose myself in daydreams. I wished I never put myself in that mess by talking to the new guys. I would have let Ino talk to them first; she would be the one bragging about where or not she is dating one of them; she would be in my position enjoying the fame.

I was so angry and absorbed by my problems that I did not hear Konan enter the room and sit beside me. She looked at me strait in the eyes for a second. I never really talked to her, she looks too quiet to approach, like if I talked to her she would just be embarrassed and not answer. She looked that quiet from the outside. But looking at her with her friends I could sense that she was the kind of girl I would hang out with.

- **You look like someone killed your cat**. She told me.

**- Well somehow I'd rather to have my cat killed. Less trouble.**

- **Is it about all the rumors going on?**

I did not have to answer her question since my face was at this point an open book.

- **Well you have two solutions. First you made your point very clear with the all school that you are not dating any one. Or you find yourself a real boyfriend to make them shut up.**

- **Or I do nothing and watch the all thing get at the point it is absurd.**

- **Ya, but I don't think you want that… believe me it's gonna become even worst.**

I looked at her and she was really serious. Somehow I felt like it was not the first time she had to deal with that kind of situation. Maybe…. Was that the reason they got expelled from their last school? But expelling all of them for just starting rumor seemed to me extreme.

**- What happened the last time it happened? I mean you sound like it happened before…**

- **Last time someone got hurt, really badly. She told me, lowering her gaze. Someone even have been sent to the hospital, so chose now before you can't do anything else.**

Konan looked like she was done talking about this. She looked really sad and I could not risk myself to trouble her with that again. Not today at least.

- **Can I count on the guy's cooperation to at least refute all rumors?**

**- You can ask, but your chances are really low. They don't care about their reputation as long as they don't get too close to be in trouble.**

_Great, so they won't help me._ The bell rang and I decided to go to my first class of the day. After all my Spanish class was one of the bunch were I could do anything else as long as I stayed silent. I took my homework and shoved them in my bag before running to my class.

Spanish class was not that bad. As long as you invent a word that finishes with an A, you're good. I got to finish my math homework, which I need since it is my next class, I had time to draw for a bit, make an airplane out of my drawing, and make a fucking airport on my desk with some paper. All of that under one hour an half. I have to say that I have never been so productive in a class before.

The rest of my day? Hell.

MATH CLASS

I arrived in the class a bit late due to the fact that Ino could not chose which pair of shoes she wanted to wear for second period. After an intense discussion about fashion and the non-existent care I give to her problem I finally got to enter the class. I managed to be at the door just before the teacher, giving me break from his comments on the importance of being on time. I sat at my desk trying to ignore the one looking straight at me with what looked like a smile on his face.

- **Hey Bae. How are you today?** He asked with a sarcastic sexy voice.

**- I'm not your Bae, and could you not make it worst for me**.

**- Oh but I thought you'd like the attention. You're breaking my heart by refusing to let me call you Bae. Or is it maybe because you don't like this one in particular. How about honey, sweetie, my love… Oh no, just got the best, for now on I'll, no we'll, call you princess. **he said searching for his phone to send a text to his friends asking to call me "princess" for now on.

- **God please don't, could you not I'm asking nicely. Just don't make it worst that it already is for me. I never asked for those rumors.**

- **We know, and trust me even if we denied those rumors it would not change anything. So have fun with it.**

That was the moment where my soul escaped my body and let me down in this school where I was expected to be amused by the fantasy of multitude of men fighting for me.

My day did not got better. In my biology class I was paired up with Hidan on an assignment which the subject was just perfect to match my day. I got even surprised how many sexual jokes I got from him. I mean I guess the teacher must hate me to give a pervert like him the only assignment on the human reproduction. It's like asking him to give me a sexual education class with him as a test subject.

If you ever wondered if he could talk about what he has in his pants for the entire class, believe me he can.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I'm really sorry to take so long to get a chapter done. Plz dont beat me up for that.<p>

Don't froget to review to let me know if you like it or not. Love you all


End file.
